Attack on Reality
by The 11 Tailed Vegetable
Summary: Eren, Mikasa, and the gang are swept out of their titan-infested world and into ours, where they meet Lettie Ddaikatsuki, who just happens to be a huge fangirl. after she's done squee'ing over them, Eren and co. must learn to adjust to a new way of life, in an Attack on Reality!
1. Chapter 1

**Attack on Reality**

L.T: Hiiii! I saw a picture recently, and it inspired me to write a Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic! Enjoy my craziness! Yatta!

AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT

Sitting in the living room, cereal in hand, I flick on the Aniplex channel, wriggling in pleasure as Attack on Titan's epic opening theme starts playing. "Ooooooh, I love this show!"

AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT

"Mikasa! Go left!" Armin yelled, releasing his 3DMG dart and firing another, using some of his system's gas to propel his little frame under a titan's blundering legs, his paring blades lashing out and slicing the hamstring as his Asian friend lunged, striking the nape in one fell swoop.

Stohess was already saturated by the oncoming titans, and Eren was crouched on a rooftop, waiting for the right moment to deploy his titan form. Sasha and Connie were beside him, Levi and Zoe Hange were on the roof opposite, Jean, Reiner, Christa and Ymir were attacking various other titans. Half a dozen were already down, and Eren waited. "Five, four, three, two, one!"

Eren moved, leaping off the roof, deploying his 3DMG, but pressing the right lever a little too early, sending him straight up, at what appeared to be a 'window, in the sky, with a short, blonde girl, not dissimilar to a bustier Christa, sat on a leather-covered bench. As he sped towards the window, hitting it and going straight through. Squad leader Hange stared in rapt fascination, grabbing Levi's hand and dragging him after her as Mikasa, Eren, Christa, Sasha, and the others converged on the hole in the world, each one fighting to get through and rescue Eren.

AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT

I stared in stunned shock as Eren fricking Yeager burst out of my TV and landed on the floor in front of me, sprawled in a heap. Within moments, Mikasa and Armin were also in, helping him up and staring at me. Zoe Hange was poking at everything curiously, Connie started banging his head on the wall, Jean started growling about what crazy shit has that suicidal maniac gotten us into now', Christa was somehow apologizing to me, Ymir was looking at me as if to say 'look ma, TWO Christa's!' Sasha grabbed my cereal and started scoffing it, and Levi produced a cloth and began polishing the mirror on my mantelpiece. A few moments passed, and then, I fainted.

AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT

I came to, hearing several voices arguing. "Hmmph. I don't care about that, but this place is filthy." That was Levi. "Ohhh, this is amaziiiing! I wanna see it allll!" Squad leader Hange. "I still think she's a threat, Eren." Mikasa, with Eren protesting that I'd done nothing to him as Armin fussed over them.

Christa was trying to keep them all quiet, while Ymir stared at her ass. Connie and Jean had given up and were playing cards in a corner. Sitting up, I stared at the crowd of people, who, by all rights, shouldn't be in my world, never mind my house.

"Oh…. My….. God…." I whispered, blinking, and then pinching myself. It hurt, so I knew I couldn't be dreaming, this was really happening. "Um….. Would anyone like breakfast? A drink?"

The moment the word 'Breakfast' was mentioned, Sasha was pulling me upright and shaking my hand vigorously. "Absolutely! I'm-!" I interrupted, "Sasha Braus of Dauper Village! And that's Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert of Shiganshina, Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun, Christa Lenz, and Ymir, of the 104th Trainees squad, and Squad leader Zoe Hange and Captain Levi of the Survey Corps!"

There was a stunned silence as I smiled proudly at them. Sasha was the first to recover, remembering my offer of food, and tugging my shirt sleeve in order to coax me into the kitchen. I giggle as a loud discussion breaks out, Zoe following me to investigate what I'm doing. After I raid the fridge, I begin cooking a huge feast of bacon, eggs, sausages, mushrooms, fried bread, and coffee.

Within half an hour, everyone's calmed down and eaten, with Sasha licking her plate as if trying to eat the glazing on it. I sit in front of the group and explain. "This world is mine, and you somehow came through my TV into it. There are no titans, no walls, and none of your respective organizations. There are things like cars, which are horseless carriages that move on their own, and supermarkets, which sell foods and products from all over the world, and you guys, are celebrities to people who've watched your exploits."

I point to the TV, which is still playing Attack on Titan as though nothing happened. Eren stared at his 'replacement', watching him rampage in titan form. Mikasa patted him on the shoulder as Hange and Sasha started bombarding me with questions. Captain Levi looked at me, then nodded, as if making a decision. "I believe you. She has no reason to lie," he told everybody, and they all looked at each other, and then nodded. Sasha added, "besides, if we're nice to her, she might feed us again~!" everyone sweatdropped, and I spluttered with laughter. "Oh, yes I will! Who wants to come shopping for dinner?!"

As Sasha started begging, "Oh, me! Mememememememe!" like a little kid, everyone else stood. "Thank you for helping us understand, miss…?" Captain Levi spoke authoritatively, and I smiled. "Lettie Daikatsuki, just call me Lettie!" as I curtsied, the entire group saluted me, right hand fisted over their hearts, left behind their backs, all except Sasha, who obviously prized her stomach more than her heart, and Connie, who's left hand and right were mixed up again.

I smiled. _'This is gonna get interesting…'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Attack on Reality #02**

L.T: Okay everyone, this story, including the first chapter, are dedicated to the reviewer known only as 'M', for helping me get back into writing again after some… personal issues. Thanks, M, you're an unsung hero! Anyway, onwards hoooo!

AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT-AOT

I walked along the main street to the supermarket, with Mikasa, Eren, Armin and Reiner on my left, Levi and Zoe behind, and Jean, Sasha, Connie, Christa and Ymir on my right, their uniforms attracting either 'weirded out' or 'hmm, nice figure' looks. Mikasa glared at any girls who looked like they were getting too close to Eren, while Sasha and Zoe were staring at the window displays, licking their lips if they liked the food or product on offer. I paused at an ATM, sticking my card in and withdrawing 20,000 yen. "I hope this'll cover it…"

As Armin quizzed me on the purpose of the bank machine, we kept moving, reaching the huge JUSCO supermarket. "Okay, everyone go and check out the aisles for things you like, I'll come by and see what you wanna get, okay? Christa, I'll go with you and Ymir first!" I smiled, linking arms with both of them, Ymir almost smirking as I snuggled up to her.

The three of us ended up in the cosmetics aisle, with Christa and Ymir squabbling over lipstick colours. Ymir wanted Christa to get a blazing red one, while the blonde wanted something a little more subdued. I offered several alternatives, until they settled on a pale peach-coloured one that accentuated Christa's lips and made them look fuller.

Next, I went to find Captain Levi. As I expected, the taciturn young officer was in… the cleaning products aisle, staring at various bottles of bleach and polish as if he was choosing between diamonds and rubies. "Levi- I mean, captain? Is there anything you would like to purchase?" I asked, standing next to him and chewing my lip. He held up two bottles of floor cleaner. "Which one is better?" he asked, actually sounding a little excited. I pointed to the one in a blue plastic bottle, and he put the other back, continuing to browse.

I found Sasha in the continental foods aisle, practically drooling as she picked up bags of snacks, tinned soups, dried bonito, and of course potatoes and bread. Smiling, I recommended several things, and she eagerly picked them out, somehow not dropping anything, before dumping it in a nearby trolley, already laden. Ii sweatdropped and headed off to find Eren and Mikasa, who were just wandering around with Armin and Connie.

Seeing that they didn't want anything, I waited at the checkout for everyone else. Over a few minutes, they trickled in with their chosen items. Armin had decided to get a notepad and pens so he could record everything on. Paying for everything, I struggled to pick up as many bags as I could, pausing as Levi ordered, "Yeager, pick up two bags, Ackerman, get three. Springer, Kirstein, two bags each." One by one, everyone took a bag or two, leaving me with only one to carry myself. Christa smiled at me, and I held up my hand. "High five?"

She looked puzzled, so I explained, "slap my hand with yours, it's a friend-type thing to do when you're happy!" she held up her hand, and I high-fived it, making her giggle. Ymir looked at us all starry-eyed, and then held up both her hands. "Double high five?"

I smiled, and Christa moved at the same moment I did, slapping Ymir's palms and making her whoop. I smiled to myself. _'I can't wait for school tomorrow…'_


End file.
